


Mercy in Darkness

by Fifty



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Sookie and Jason Stackhouse but what if there was a third Stackhouse sibling who was more trouble than Sookie and Jason put together. And what happens when she goes to Fangtasia and meets a certain blond haired viking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Sookie and Jason Stackhouse but what if there was a third Stackhouse sibling, Sophia Stackhouse, who was more trouble than Sookie and Jason put together. And what happens when she goes to Fangtasia and meets a certain blond haired viking?

         

 

I hated the graveyard shift, it was always so boring with the usual rednecks and their slutty girlfriends laughing at nothing and being obnoxious. My sister Sookie would never have this type of problem at Merlotte's which thankfully I would be working from tomorrow night; if I had to clean up another pile of spilled ketchup I was going to kill someone.

Saying goodnight to Marcy I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way over to my sisters who just had a beautiful baby boy with her husband John. It was strange to think a couple of years ago she had been hectic over a vampire called Bill Compton and the madness which came from being with a vampire. I was younger than my sister…well adopted sister I was taken in by Adele Stackhouse at the age of 5 Sookie was already 10 so even though there was the age gap we seemed to get on ok. Me and Jason on the other hand were two thieves alike, we would get into all types of trouble with Gran, one time I was almost caught stealing from Mr Forts bakery selection of cakes while Jason distracted him by asking him where do babies come from. Smiling to myself I continued down the bendy road until I finally saw the lights of Adele, now Sookies, house.

This was truly a place where I could feel like home, I can practically smell the fresh homemade apple pies and grounded coffee she used to make me when I was upset. Over the years with job commitments and balancing work with school it got harder for me to be around so when I heard the news of Adele’s death everything kind of stopped around me until I finally came and visited her grave in the wee hours of the morning one September.

The front door to the house opened while I was still in the car, I saw Sookie balancing the bouncing baby in her arms while pointing to the stars. Me and Sookie looked nothing alike, we shouldn’t really, while her hair was as light as the sun and a tanned yet fair complexion  my hair was as dark as a ravens feathers and pale white skin which could easily reflect the skin of a vampires. Sookie was a natural mother I however was not, it wasn’t that I hated children I just didn’t really want them I couldn’t stand the fact of being home 24 hours a day 7 days a week looking after something which would keep you up all night and wouldn’t let me travel and concentrate of my studies.

Sookie waved frantically as she saw me step out from my black Sedan car, a present I rewarded myself after scoring a perfect A+ on my course work.

“Hello stranger” she hugged me tight and I chuckled as the baby reached for my hair and tugged

“Hi” Sookie still didn’t look a day over 20 “how’s this one treating you” I gestured to the baby and she rolled her eyes

“Just fine, John said he said rugby the other day but I said I don’t think so” we chuckled on the front porch like no time had passed between us. Sookie, John and little Mike would be going on their first holiday for two weeks in Rome which I told her was a beautiful city and she would be better off staying near the Vatican as all the tour buses were there and she would save money on travelling.

“Anyway come in, your room is all made, are you ok in Grans room?” I nodded before she began to talk about her trip, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and read the text

_You and me need to go to this club in Shreveport_

Emily was my oldest friend in Bon Temps, also a little bit of a trouble maker like me, we were kindred souls destined to meet

**Now? it’s 11:30 won’t it be shutting?**

_It’s a vampire bar dummy :-)_

I rolled my eyes; of course she had to find a vampire bar

**Give me 10 minutes then I’ll pick you up x**

_Yayy_

\--

I took a blackmail picture of Sookie before I left; she was passed out on the couch with peanut butter sticking to the side of her mouth while drooling. The baby sleeping peacefully at her side.

Because this was a vampire bar I decided to wear black leather look leggings with my high heeled spike ankle boots which had a secret hidden knife, and my blue flimsy sleeveless top and a black leather jacket, my natural curly hair bounced around me as I applied dark eye shadow. Looking at myself I sometimes let my mind wonder to my birth parents. Did I look like them? If so did I look more like my mother or father? Shaking my head I zipped up my jacket before quietly locking the house and driving to meet my friend.

 

\--

Entering the bar I shrugged my jacket off and placed it on the counter while Emily looked around the bar

“I want to try some True Blood, you want some?”

“Do I want to try something that tastes like blood but I actually isn’t? I’m good thanks”

She grinned and orders 5 shots of Sambuca which I knew we would be regretting in the morning, while scanning the bar I set my eyes on a tall vampire sitting on a thrown, seriously? A throne he seemed perfectly at ease as he gazed across the customers like we were the underlings in his club which from a vampire perspective I was sure they thought we were underlings. The room was too hot so I tied my hair into a pony tail before grabbing one of the shots and gulping it down in one go, the familiar burn made me cringe as it was almost like a fire was beginning it my chest. The familiar taste of liquorish didn’t help at all, I hated liquorish

“So I met someone, and he’s here tonight” she looked guilt as she should be, Emily had this thing of meeting with guys which weren’t good for her so she would bring me along to check them out. Not the best idea as I couldn’t stand people in general “and he’s not human”

I rubbed the bridge of my nose of bloody course he wasn’t human.

“Emily I swear…”

A male roughly around 5’8 wrapped his arm around Emily, a gesture which was in my opinion rude and sent the message she’s mine back the fuck off. Gritting my teeth I raised my eyebrows at her and she seemed to read my mind which caused her to look almost sheepish. You have got to be kidding me!

 “I’m Garrett” he flashed me his fangs

He leered at me which made me punch his face; I wonder if you could actually knock a vampires fangs out? “you never told me you had delicious friend babe” I held back my gag as I observed his black leather pants, cliché, bright yellow canary silk top, eww, and lots of facial hair, I don’t think so “and you are…”

“Disgusted” I smiled sweetly and grabbed my jacket, “I’m using the ladies, don’t go anywhere”

Nodding she distracted his no doubt murderous gaze by ordering him a drink, urgh pig.

The bar was too crowded as I could feel my temper rise, if one more person bumped into me while they were grinding on someone else I was going to reach for the closest glass bottle and smash it over their heads. A man looking to be a serious A&As die-hard fan stepped in front of me as I was almost to the ladies

“Hey pretty thang”

“Thang?” I replied

He smirked “the names Dweight”

“Of course it is” sighing I maneuvered my jacket so it was placed in front of me

“Why don’t you and the Dweight master leave this joint” he leaned his arm on my shoulder

“Ok one” I moved his arm off me already feeling my skin crawl “don’t ever refer to yourself in the third person it doesn’t make you look cool it actually makes you look like a jackass, two the 80s are long dead so throw out that tribute outfit for [Adam and the Ants](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_and_the_Ants) into the fire pit as soon as you possible can and three touch me again and I’m going to punch you in your big mouth, now move out of my way before I make good on my promise”

**Eric POV**

I observed the little breather who was currently ripping Dweight a new one, I hid my smirk behind my hand as I summoned Pam to my side she was a feisty little breather. Dweight was a young vampire roughly 115 years old and he still had the temper of a young infant I felt Pam come to my side as I spoke Swedish to her

“Make sure Dweight does no harm to her, I kind of like this one”

She scoffed “are we back on your humans again Eric?”

Rolling my eyes “I’ve told you this a thousand times me and Sookie were nothing, I just liked to play with Compton head”

To this day I could not understand Bill Compton suicide which was helped along by Miss Sookie Stackhouse, even though I didn’t understand his fascinations with humans I would be thankful to Sookie for helping my maker Godric deal with his conflictions and not meeting his death. I spoke to Godric as often as I could according to Isabelle he was improving.

A smash brought me out of my thoughts as the little raven smashed a bottle of true blood over Dweights head

**Sophia’s POV**

He popped his fangs out and was about to jump me but a woman with long blonde hair held his shoulder firm

“Now sugar we all know you shouldn’t be fighting here” she grinned at him before raking her eyes over my form she muttered something under her breath before talking to him “have a bottle of true blood on us”

“Seems like he’s already had his fill” I smirked causing him to growl, I felt a tug on my hand and I knew it was Emily

Dweight popped his fangs back in and grinned at the blonde woman “sounds fair to me” the smell of the drink which I spilled on him made me nearly gag in disgust.

I turned to the blonde woman but she was already gone, instead my eyes caught the blondes sitting on the throne, I couldn’t really tell from here but I could swear he had light blue eyes, my ultimate kryptonite. Even though me and Sookie weren’t related we both had special gifts - mine seemed to enhance over the years. The most basic and first gift I managed to control was seeing people’s memories I could see in the blonds head a large beach with the water meeting the shore softly as he laughed along with a small child I could literally smell the sea salt. Snapping out of it the blond rubbed his forehead shit!

“Soph I don’t feel well” turning to my friend I nodded and we walked out of the bar.

 

\--

 

Emily seemed uneasy as we left the club her arm was wrapped around my neck as she struggled to even walk, I began to think that dickhead Garrett had laced her drink with something.

“Where you going chica?”

Turning with my friend till hanging onto my like a monkey I saw Dweight walk out with a stupid grin

“Look lover boy I don’t have time for your bullshit”

Just before he was ready to pounce the blond man from inside held him by the throat

“Now, now Dwight you know the rules no feeding on the grounds”

The vampire retracted his fangs and backed away into the bar, well that was kind of pathetic. Blonde turned to me with a small yet condescending smile as if to say you’re welcome. Emily dropped like dead weight onto the floor

“Emily” I tapped her cheek gently “Emily come on”

“It seems your friend can’t handle her liquor”

Glaring up at him I held Emily’s head between my hands “we weren’t in there long you obnoxious giant that vampire she was with probably drugged her”

“Strong words” he rested his hands in his pant pockets “do you have any proof I don’t want my establishment to deal with anything like that” his words were sarcastic you could tell by his very easy going attitude, god I hated him

He went to grab my friend who was still unconscious but I stopped him “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping a damsel in distress” he gave me a cocky smirk “I think it’ll be easier for me to carry her to your car”

Narrowing my eyes “try and run away with her I will personally shove a stake into you and it won’t be in your chest”

“I like a woman who talks dirty”

I rolled my eyes and eyed him as he carried her to my car; he placed her gently into the back seat

“Should you ever find yourself in the Shreveport area again don’t be a stranger”

“Thanks” I walked round to the driver’s side but blonde held my hand which caused me to have a vision; I could hear whispers in the background, fire and blood, a grinning man in the centre of a stage. I wretched my hand from his grip and looked into his eyes they were narrowed as he hovered over me with a predatory stance “back off” I hissed

“What are you” he practically growled, concentrating my energy I slipped into his mind and gave him a nasty headache, hissing he grabbed his head but was still near me, he was old…very old I saw pictures of men in Viking armour, blonde was right beside them fighting multiple men. Finally the vampire backed off while holding his head, I quickly got into my car and drove away.

 

* * *

 

Pictures of Sophia's clothing

                                                


	2. Firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you so the reviews of my story, i'm so sorry for keeping you waiting work has been a little more then hectic recently. Anyway i wanted my own twist to the story so Sophia has her own thing going on :) let me know if you like it xx

I smiled tightly as the woman placed an order of burger and fries while giving me the once over, her husband on the other hand was a sweet man who kept on thinking about hi fishing trip. I never understood why a couple who clearly didn’t get along very well just stayed married. I reminded myself I would give him a free beer on the house as his wife yet again seemed to be thinking I was a whore because I was wearing the Merlottes standard uniform which consisted of shorts and a tight white top. Sam these days wasn’t around much, he tended to his kids two beautiful twin girls who loved playing dress up and Barbie dolls while his wife, Janine, worked as a pharmaceutical assistant which I think kept her sane from the headache of her load, yet adorable, children.

Lafayette on the other hand still worked as the chef, he and his partner had been together a couple of years and I think I hear wedding bells in the air as I gave him the order

“You got it gorgeous” grinning I couldn’t help but love Lafayette he had the most charming and funny personality any man or woman would kill to have not to mention he cooks so his partner was a lucky guy.

“Can I ask you a question” I fixed the ties of my apron as he nodded while doing a little dance “I went to Fangtasia last night…” I stopped as Lafayette thought went wild I saw the blond man in his head but carried on speaking as the images flashed him being tied somewhere dark, blood and vampires in the torn up dance section, and then a woman with tanned skin like Lafayette’s wearing a black leather corset “anyway I just wanted to know if you’d been there”

Sighing he abandoned the food and leaned on the counter “listen here sweetheart, that place holds nothing but bad news for folks like us, me, your sister and a few other live to tell the tail and let me tell you I’m still scared of that motherfucking place especially the owner who would more than happy drain every single drop of blood in my fine ass system” he picked up the spatulas and flipped the burger “trust me sweetness, you don’t want to get mixed up with vampires”

I couldn’t help but frown, of course I wasn’t an idiot, I didn’t believe every vampire was a cosy teddy bear who obeyed the law of no human feeding and equal rights, but the way Lafayette spoke it sounded like the place was the real deal. And I just went and pissed off the blond vampire who probably run the damn place. Smiling over at him who placed the burgers onto the plates I nodded

“Ok, to be honest it was kind of lame, my friend was seeing this one vamp but I don’t think that’s a thing now thank god”

Winking he smirked “don’t get me wrong their blood is like it’s own aphrodisiac and the sex…”

I quickly grabbed the trays and ran to the table hearing his laughter behind me.

\--

“Ok so the number for the fire department is on the fridge, call Jason is there’s any problems and if you choke make sure you throw yourself to the back of a chair to get the food out” Sookie handed me a list of instruction of how to do your own heimlich remover as her husband John put the last of the bags in the car

“Sookie I’m not five I know how to take care of myself, you’re only going for two weeks I promise to keep the house clean and tidy”

She nibbled at her top lip, a nervous habit she had ever since we were kids. “I know I think I’m just nervous for the flight, I’ve never flown anywhere before well I flew to Dallas but that was years ago and I was with…Bill…sort of” I smiled and gave her a tight hug. I think Bill will always be her first true love no matter how much she tried to move on he’ll always be there but I was glad when she found John he made her happy and I knew she loved him. “Relax, I’ve flown many times just make sure you suck on something to pop your ears” I winked and she hit my shoulder as John walked into the living room

“We all set” he smiled fondly at his wife who beamed back I hugged them both one last time before placing a gentle kiss on my nieces head before waving them goodbye.

\--

I checked in on Emily who seemed a little better, her pride had been deflated causing her to swear off men and become a lesbian which I reminded her she kind of did in college and regretted it as she appreciated the body of a man too much. On my day off I decided to drive to New Orleans and pick up some yummy beignets from café du monde and then pick up some spices from the shops. I looked round the shops and couldn’t help but grin, the Christmas decorations were up in all of their glory.

I loved Christmas even as I got older I just seemed to appreciate it more- you know the little things. Staying in your pyjamas all day drinking hot drinks while wrapped up all cosy in fluffy socks watching the Grinch or it’s a wonderful life. In the UK sometimes it snowed causing an almost magical feel in the air I’d already gotten my present for everyone and I was sure Lafayette was going to just die when he saw what I got him. Picking up the spices I ran into Dauod, head leader of the PDO – paranormal defence organisation which brought in vulnerable children with special abilities and helped them into the world. There was no obligation to join once you found your feet but you wanted to join. Dauod had found me when I was just about to be adopted by Auntie he told me he would help me with my gifts. I owed everything to him. Dauod was a tall man roughly around 6’1, muscular build, brown hair which stopped just below his chin and usually wore dark colours so, if injured, he could hide the bloode.

“Hello firecracker”

Punching his shoulder I replied “you set one room on fire and suddenly I’m a firecracker”

He chuckled and swung an arm around my shoulders he tried to take a beignet but I squeezed his hand until he pulled back “That’s just wrong” grinning I began to eat

“So what’s up?”

He informed me a few vampires had been playing up, eating on the tourist but cleaning up the bodies, a few teenage girls managed to summon a level 3 demon. Level 3 could be a pain in the ass but after you’ve cleansed the house sent his evil ass back to hell and seal the portal shut they weren’t too bad. And apparently we’ve got a new player in town something even Dauod hadn’t ever seen before he told me Alice, a young 13 year old girl who had the gift of levitation and a constant book worm helped him figure out it’s something called a Each uisqe it’s a water horse with the body of a man it feeds on human flesh”

“Ew” I hated the fleshy eaters it was so gross to see something scaly chowing down on human skin, kind if put you off your dinner. “Any idea how to kill it? Or where it is?”

Sighing he brought us over to a small table and chairs overlooking the little crowd, Christmas was a so, so time for tourists “That’s kind of why I need your help, the surviving victim won’t talk she says she remembers  but she’s too scared to tell I was hoping you could read her mind”

Nodding I linked my arm with his as we made our way back to headquarters “it’s strange apparently they’re usually in Scotland, UK, this one obviously came alone we hope anyway”

The slight chill in the air tickled my nose “So how’s everything in general” I asked “how are you”

“I’m well, Lily and Markus set me on some dates which…ended interestingly” he grimaced “one lady wanted a man my age simply to flaunt me in his face, the second was ok but there was no real connection there” I giggled

“You’ll find the right girl Dauod I know you will, your sweet, caring, protective and not to mention a complete and utter babe magnet”

He laughed as we turned the corner and headed down the narrow path, writing on the brick walls warned paranormal evils to stay way back otherwise we’d kill them.

“How about you? Any men caught your eye”

Scoffing I tried to not think about Mr Blond at Fangtasia “you know me Dauod I can’t have a relationship, I’m not cut out for it as soon as they get too close emotion wise I pull back, no idea why, I just…I don’t think I’m meant for someone”

We stopped just outside the large oak doors, Dauod held my face my warm cheeks pressed gently against his soft hands “Your meant for someone Sophia, don’t think your not, I know it’s hard for you with your abilities growing every day but you will find someone”

I gave him a tiny smile, Dauod, in another life, would have been perfect for me but we just didn’t feel that way to each other people always assumed as they saw us training or catching up by having coffee or dinner. The large door opened and Tabitha stepped out wearing a bright yellow skirt and a cream top with her little vintage glasses. She was the second in command when it came to controls she helped the hunters with their night vision equipment or tracking systems which would be placed inside the bullets.

“Hey Soph” she gave me a tight hug “you back for good?”

“Nope, just passing”

She nodded “Well you can make yourself useful and help us, don’t want you slobbering around” she gave me a teasing grin before turning to Dauod “Drakos wants you by the way, he said it’s something regarding a level 4”

He nodded and kissed me cheek “Make sure you say goodbye before you leave ok”

“Ok”

\--

The girl was fragile, almost breakable, she stared at nothing in particular as Dauod spoke to her I saw inside her mind and it was…a mess. I did however manage to get a location I placed my hand on his shoulder and he said a few more words to her before we left

“Where?”

“City park, underneath the bridge, I don’t suppose we know how to deal with this”

He shook his head as we hopped on the train “still no, I’m hoping because it needs to be in the water you can just kill it by burning it”

I didn’t like it when we had no real way of killing things like this, I’ve been doing my own research and so far it’s folk law stories of a man named Edward coming face-to-face with the Each uisqe but no one knows what happened to him. My eyes began to feel tired as I realized I didn’t really sleep the previous night due to Emily and making sure no vamps followed us

“First we’ll sleep, you can take your old room” I nodded that sounded fabulous

 

\--

I sighed as I crossed the threshold of my home in Bon Temps turns out fire did send it to hell. I stepped into Sookies shower and tried not to moan in happiness as the cool water soothed my skin, Each uisqe were a pain in the ass to kill and I hope I never come face to face with one again. I caught my reflection in the bathroom mirror as I saw my bruised ribs that bastard almost broke my ribs as he nearly crushed it with his stupid hooved feet. Slipping on my oversized blue and black chequered night shirt which rested just above my knees I walked into the kitchen and began to make my dinner and dessert…brownies.

I settled in the kitchen blasting cry to me by Solomon Burke as I danced to the rhythm I heard a knock at the door groaning I licked the chocolate brownie mix from the spoon and opened the door to reveal…o shit!

“How the hell did you find me” crossing my arms across my chest I tried to look hard-core badass instead of an innocent girl baking brownies. Blonde smirked and I kind of forgotten how tall he was but even if I may have hated myself just a tiny bit for admitting it he did look pretty damn good. H wore a dark blue top which stopped on his top arms, the t shirt I’m sure had been bought a size too small as you could slightly see the outlines of his toned torso. Could vampires even gain weight? I’d need to ask. Damn him though the dark faded jeans and black boots gave him a James Dean kind of look, my ultimate crush growing up.

“Hello little breather, I didn’t realize you lived here, I came to talk to Sookie”

So what Lafayette said was right, he did know my sister, how I have no idea but he was crazy if he thought I was going to tell him anything

“Well she’s not here” I rested my hand on the door ready to close it “and she won’t be for a while so run away little vamp before I burn your ass to the ground”

He only smiled well smirked in reply “now, now no need to get testy, it was actually you I was seeking, what a lucky coincidence I found you here, I must have been a good boy this year”

Rolling my eyes I was starting to get tired of this “Well you can go now, you found me, yippy for you”

His smile faded and my heart jumped into my throat and I think my eyes widened a little as I saw him take a deliberate slow motion foot across the entry way of the house until he bent down so were inches away and our noses almost touched “o I’m not going anywhere”

I gulped

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dauod - Danila Kozlovsky


	3. Mark me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys xx

I glared at the vampire as he seemed to make himself at home, I was furious with Sookie for not resending any invitation with vampires she allowed into her home. He smirked at the frilly lamp which had been a gift from auntie May mother

“Well now you’ve pissed me off entirely you can go now”

His blue eyes raked over me before giving me that same obnoxious smile “in a hurry sweetheart” he walked over slowly to me his hands grabbing mine softly and pinning me against the wall I couldn’t help my damn hormones going off like a damn fire alarm as I leaned in closer, he smelt like peppermint and aftershave “Get off” I hissed

“O I plan to” he smirked, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes “but first we need to talk little human” he let me go and sat on the couch, his arms laying on the top of the sofa perfectly at ease in my house. “Let’s start with a proper introduction shall we? My name is Eric Northman”

Hoooooly shit!

Sookie had told me stories of Eric Northman, and they were anything but good. Including the part he had tricked her into drinking his blood.

“Look vampire, you’re starting to really piss me off and I swear to everything that is holy if your ass does not leave my home right now it will be meeting the ground first when I throw you out”

He chuckled “don’t fret little human, I have a favour to ask you”

Raising my eyebrows I stared sceptically at him “And what might that be, and you better not say my blood”

He merely smirked “I need you to assist me a an annual ball we vampires have, a celebration of our lives”

I couldn’t help but scoff “you’re joking right? “ I pushed him off me “why the hell would I do any favours for you”

“Because little human your sister still has a debt to me, a debt which I now need redeeming and since she’s not here you are responsible”

I stiffened “What debt”

“A favour which nearly cost me my life, she said she owed me, I’m here to collect, you don’t smell anything like her so I’m guessing you’re not blood relative but you do hold some powers, and I guessing your more powerful than Sookie since you managed to give me a headache which I’m still recovering from”

I had to smirk at that bit “How do I know Sookie owes you anything? I think your bull shitting me”

“O I would never bull shit someone as beautiful as you little human, I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening” he moved himself away from me and I kind of missed his scent…what he smells really nice. He opened the front door before looking back at me “by all means speak to your sister but I don’t lie little human”

I frowned “stop calling me that”

He smirked “good night tiny human” he speed off vampire style into the night

“Dick” I mumbled before slamming the door close, I needed to have a little chat with my dear sister

\--

“Soph I swear…no no no leave that where it is sweetie….John could you get him…thank you….sorry Soph look I am so sorry you had to meet him but really you went to Fangtasia”

Scoffing I rested my phone between my shoulders as I searched my closet for a dress “really? pot kettle black Sook” sighing “Look can I trust this vampire? I don’t mind fulfilling this little debt of yours but I swear if he tries and cops a feel his head will be knocked off his shoulders”

She chuckled “knowing Eric I’m pretty sure he’s taken an interest in you so yeah he’ll try but he’s not one for forcing things, I guess you have to give him credit for that”

“Yeah real gentleman”

“I’m sorry Soph, look if you don’t want to go don’t, tell Eric I’ll fulfil the debt when I get back”

Sighing “no it’s fine, you’ve finally gotten out of that life Sook I don’t want to drag you bag in, anyway I’ve got to find a dress for tonight”

“Wear something revealing” she giggled

“Bitch” I smirked

“Love you too” we spoke for another 10 minutes before I hung up, I finally found the right dress when my door opened down stairs, racing to the top of the stairs I saw Jason, he grinned up “You come all the way from the UK and I don’t get a hello”

Laughing I raced down and gave him a big hug “God I’ve missed you, you little shit”

He laughed “That’s rude”

I brought him to the kitchen and made him his favourite lunch, meatballs with bolognaise sauce he wolfed it down

\--

I heard shuffling at my door as I opened it a large black box was placed just on the welcome mat, hesitantly I opened it and fumed

“No way in hell”

I picked up the piece of fabric, probably known as a dress, the black see through material held little dignity to me, I picked up the note and my eyes nearly bugged out of me

_Wear this tonight for me,_

_Tiny human_

I was going to rip his balls off!!

 

\--

Neglecting to wear the piece of fabric he got me I decided to wear my own dress,  a simple white dress with jewels, my high heeled bot silver heels and a diamond headband which had been a present from Drakos to keep my tied up hair neat and tidy.

I looked good, I would have to find another reason to wear this more often, the dress stopped just below my knees and had little fray edges giving it a 1920s flapper look. I covered my eyes with a simple cat eye look and the final touch red bold lipstick. A knock echoed the otherwise quite house

At least he had the decency to knock

I opened the door and had to withhold my shock and try to control my beating heart. Eric Northman was wearing a suit, tailored to fit his body

He chuckled “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you decided to ignore my gifts although I mustn’t complain, you look breath-taking”

Do not blush

Do not blush

Damn blush

“Thank you, I suppose you don’t look too bad”

Of course he had to ruin the moment “now because this is a vampire event there of course will be breathers, since you will be my human for tonight”

“Excuse me”

“Calm down, just for tonight I will need to mark you”

Say what!

“Mark me?”

He popped his fangs out and made a move towards me, o hell no

He yelled when I made his head explode with pain, he kneeled down and held his head he growled and glared at me he fangs still out. “If you think I’m going to let you mark me your out of your fucking mind”

He charged at me catching me off guard, I grunted as he pinned me to the floor my legs either side of his hips “Listen to me there will be a couple of things we must discuss but I would not bite you if you didn’t wish”

I stopped struggling and tried to steady my beating heart and all types of dirty images played in my mind “Then why pop your fangs out”

“I like to play with pretty things”

I pushed him off “You’re a pig”

He chuckled and grabbed my hand before helping me up “I had a feeling you would say no” he reached behind him and pulled some out from his jeans “which is why I want to give you this”

I narrowed my eyes at him, sighing I grabbed the box and opened it I couldn’t help but like it. It was a silver diamond necklace with a dipped sweetheart cut looking up at him I saw him standing there with a satisfied smirk “Your borrowing me this mister, it looks more than I can pay in a year”

He smirked and took the necklace from me, leaning in closer he connected the strap with the loop around my neck his chin rested gently on my head. I closed my eyes and tried to not let myself get absorbed by him. What was it about him?


End file.
